The thuth and only love
by lilia carolina
Summary: El amor llega cuándo menos lo esperas y lo encuentras en la persona más inesperada. Esto es lo que les sucede a Kaminari y Todoroki, que por azares del destino realizan una misión juntos en la que descubrirán sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

El amor es un sentimiento sumamente difícil de explicar porque no hay razón ni lógica, mucho menos es fácil, al contrario es complicado y confuso, pero aún es lo más para aquellas personas que nunca se han enamorado ó incluso no sienten ningún sentimiento. Para Todoroki Shouto quien desde pequeño se sintió culpable de aquel fatídico accidente dónde por accidente había causado que su mama tuviera quemaduras a causa de sus súper poderes fue algo que lo marcó por siempre. En la actualidad no llevaba una buena relación con su padre y no se atrevía a hablar con su madre, a pesar de un chico joven, se mantenía alejado de los demás. Su personalidad fría, seria, y solitaria no ayudaba a que tuviera muchos amigos. Comenzó a formar vínculos de amistad con algunos de sus compañeros de su salón de clases, sin embargo todavía no sentía nada especial por nadie.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del chico pero sobretodo, "¿Acaso algún día podré enamorarme?" "¿Alguien podrá querer a alguien como yo?" Son muchas las dudas que albergan dentro de su mente, desea encontrar ese sentimiento que toda persona anhela tener…el amor.

Era otro día más, aparentemente igual que todos los demás, los aspirantes a ser héroes se encontraban en el salón de clases, el maestro tutor Aizawa se encontraba hablando mientras que todos los chicos andaban en sus propios asuntos, ésta situación lo desesperó y alzó la voz.

-¡Escuchen mocosos! El día de hoy tendrán que formar equipos de dos personas y tendrán que realizar una misión particular- Dice serio el mayor-

Todos rápidamente se emocionaron por aquello causando que hablaran sin parar hasta que la voz de su maestro los interrumpió.

-Alto ahí, ustedes no decidirán sus equipos, lo decidiré yo- Fue interrumpido cuando Kaminari entró corriendo al salón de clases-

-Lo siento…se me hizo tarde-Dice agitado y un poco nervioso del posible castigo de parte del mayor-

-Ya veo Kaminari, todos van a realizar una misión por equipos de dos personas, dado que llegaste tarde, serás el primero en formar equipo con alguien más- Sentencia mirándolo con severidad-

Kaminari se pone nervioso, no quería que le tocará alguien desagradable por lo que espera la decisión de su profesor.

-Todoroki formarás equipo con el idiota de Kaminari-Dice y ambos incluso el chico con cabello bicolor se sorprenden por aquella decisión-

Así transcurrió toda la clase hasta que quedaron todos en sus respectivos equipos. El maestro explico a cada equipo en que consistiría su misión. Todos estaban ansiosos por la misión a excepción de dos personas…Todoroki y Kaminari, ya que no creían posible llevarse bien, ellos dos eran polos opuestos.

El chico albino y pelirrojo era serio, frio, inteligente y dedicado, en cambio el chico eléctrico era torpe, en ocasiones actuaba como idiota, era impulsivo, travieso e inquieto. Para ambos estar juntos en la misión era algo imposible pero no podían negarse ya que eran ordenes de su maestro y además sería algo injusto para el resto de sus compañeros correr el peligro de que Aizawa se enojará y cancelará todo, así que resignados, se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en determinado lugar el día de mañana.

Finalmente llego el día de mañana y ambos se encontraron en un parque cercano al lugar de su misión, el rubio bosteza cansado mientras que el chico con cabello bicolor suspira levemente al verlo.

-Kaminari…vamos al lugar de la misión, entre más pronto terminemos mejor- Dice mientras cierra sus ojos a lo que el contrario lo mira con molestia y enojo-

\- Yo no quería formar equipo contigo…eres demasiado aburrido y serio Todoroki- Dice mientras se burla-

-Ya lo suponía…pero después de todo supongo que nadie quería formar equipo conmigo, gracias por recordármelo, ahora vámonos-Dice mientras voltea su mirada evitando ver al contrario-

Kaminari al escucharlo se sorprende, tal vez había lastimado los sentimientos del chico, así que lo toma del brazo y hace que su compañero lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Oye…no fue mi intención decir eso…solo que aún no te conozco muy bien, y estas equivocado, cualquiera habría sido afortunado al tenerte como compañero de equipo- Dice mientras sonríe-

-Gracias…ya vámonos, se hace tarde-Dice sonrojado mientras evita observar al rubio-

El chico al ver al sonrojo en el rostro de Todoroki, pensó al instante, que lindo se ve sonrojado, tal vez, pueda conseguir avergonzarlo más, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro y toma de la mano a Todoroki hasta que ambos llegan a un callejón.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces, Kaminari? Tenemos una misión- Dice molesto el chico-

-Eso puede esperar Todoroki, primero quiero estar a solas contigo y conocerte mejor- Sonríe con diversión y se acerca más al contrario-

-E-espera… ¿Por qué te acercas tanto?- Pregunta avergonzado-

-Oh, ¿Acaso quieres saberlo?- Pregunta mientras lo acorrala hasta la pared-

-S-si…claro que quiero saberlo idiota- Dice avergonzado por la cercanía del contrario-

-Oh bueno, espera y entenderás a lo que me refiero- Dice mientras lo toma del mentón-

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres maldito- Susurra molesto y confundido-

-A esto me refiero- Se acerca y lo besa en los labios mientras lo sujeta fuertemente de la cintura-

-Apenado Todoroki se separa mientras siente a su rostro arder debido a la vergüenza- Kaminari, maldito, no es gracioso ser tu diversión, no soy tu juguete- Dice intentando ocultar su rostro, eso le dolía, no quería ser considerado una persona con la que podían jugar solo porque sí-

Kaminari no podía creer lo que observaban sus ojos, nunca paso por su mente que el chico más serio del salón de clases, resultara ser tan lindo, era extraño, demasiado, pero quería volver a besarlo, se veía demasiado tierno que su rostro estuviera completamente rojo así que lo toma de la cintura y lo abraza.

-A-aléjate…por favor…déjame Kaminari- Dice con ojos llorosos, no entendía las acciones del chico, pero mucho menos entendía porque estaba avergonzado y triste al mismo tiempo, no quería ser utilizado por nadie-

El rubio observa cómo estaba a punto de llorar el contrario así que de nuevo lo volvió a besar en los labios mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel del albino y pelirrojo, levantando un poco su camisa.

Todoroki observa sorprendido y completamente avergonzado al rubio, no podía creer que esta situación estuviera ocurriendo, tímidamente corresponde el beso mientras lo abraza, se sobresalta un poco al sentir las caricias en su piel.

-Ah…Kaminari, ¿Por qué lo haces? No lo entiendo- Dice sonrojado mientras cierra sus ojos-

-Eres lindo Todoroki, vamos, muéstrame más de tus lindas reacciones- Dice con una sonrisa traviesa mientras muerde su cuello y lo lame-

-¡Ah! ¡Aghm! No sigas Kaminari…detente…y no soy lindo- Responde mientras suspira-

-¿Sabes qué? Al diablo la misión, no me importa, primero quiero hacer algo sumamente divertido contigo a solas- Dice emocionado-

-¿En qué piensas idiota? ¿Qué es más importante que nuestra misión?- Pregunta confundido-

-Mejor dicho Todoroki, quien…tú eres más importante que la estúpida misión, ahora mismo vamos al lugar donde nos vamos a quedar- Responde mientras sonríe-

-Aun no te entiendo nada idiota, habla con claridad- Dice nervioso-

-Tranquilo Todoroki, vamos primero y ahí te explico- Responde tranquilo-

-De acuerdo vamos…idiota- Empieza a alejarse del rubio-


	2. Chapter 2

El rubio al escuchar la aprobación de Todoroki no puede evitar sonreír, había conseguido lo que quería, sigue al contrario hasta que ambos llegan al lugar de hospedaje, suben por un elevador y llegan al tercer piso, donde se encontraba la habitación en la cual se iban a quedar.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí Kaminari, más vale que sea algo importante lo que tengas que decir- Responde un poco molesto-

-Vamos, tranquilo, te aseguro que nos la pasaremos muy bien- Dice mientras se acerca al chico-

-A-aléjate Kaminari…yo no soy tú juguete- Dice mientras algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos e intenta salir de la habitación pero el rubio lo toma fuertemente del brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse-

-¿Por qué crees eso? No estoy jugando, eres muy lindo…no llores, prefiero verte sonriendo ó que te sonrojes, vamos quiero ver cada una de tus reacciones Todoroki- Dice mientras limpia las lágrimas del contrario-

-¿Hablas en serio?- Pregunta sonrojado mientras cierra sus ojos-

-No sería capaz de bromear con algo así, tal vez nos conocemos poco…pero quiero estar contigo Todoroki, me gustas, así que, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Pregunta con una sonrisa-

-Todoroki lo mira sorprendido, nunca espero una declaración, mucho menos de otro chico y en especial de Kaminari, pero aunque fuera algo repentino, quería intentarlo, después de todo, él se sentía extraño al estar cerca del rubio- Bien…acepto ser tú novio- Dice avergonzado-

-Entonces a partir de ahora sólo eres mío- Dice con una sonrisa feliz-

-Ahora si…vamos a la misión, ya hemos hablado así que dirijámonos al lugar- Dice tranquilo-

-Todoroki…no solo quiero hablar contigo- Sonríe de medio lado y lo lanza con cuidado al contrario a la cama para después acorralarlo-

.- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Kaminari?- Pregunta sonrojado-

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Quiero hacerte mío Todoroki- Responde mientras se acerca más y le quita la camisa al contrario, se dirige a los pezones del contrario para lamerlos y morderlos-

-¡Ah! ¡Mghm! Kaminari…no sigas…me siento extraño- Dice entre gemidos ante las acciones del rubio-

-No puedo detenerme Todoroki, eres tan lindo, todavía no puedo creer que pueda estar contigo, y no me puedo contener más- Dice mientras empieza a acariciar la intimidad del contrario- Parece ser que estás excitado y éso que apenas vamos empezando- Dice divertido-

-¡Mghm! ¡Aghm! Cállate idiota…es tú culpa, me haces sentir de una manera extraña- Dice avergonzado-

-En serio sí que eres lindo, te amo Todoroki- Susurra suavemente en su oído mientras sigue acariciando la intimidad del chico de hielo y fuego-

-¡Aghm! Yo también te amo Kaminari- Dice apenado mientras cierra sus ojos-

Kaminari sonríe y le quita las prendas al contrario, después él también se quita su ropa hasta que ambos quedan desnudos.

-Todoroki…vaya eres hermoso, tu piel es tan blanca- Dice al observar detenidamente el cuerpo del contrario-

-No digas éso, es vergonzoso- Dice sonrojado-

-Vaya, te ves muy lindo sonrojado- Susurra en su oído y después muerde el lóbulo de su oreja-

-¡Ah! Kaminari...sigue por favor- Dice avergonzado mientras oculta su rostro en el pecho del contrario-

El chico sonríe, no podía creer que detrás de esa mirada seria y fría, en realidad se encontraba alguien tan tierno e inocente, Todoroki lo volvía loco, no podía dejar de observarlo, cada reacción, cada expresión de su rostro, su voz, todo de él lo enloquecía completamente.

-Todoroki, quiero que hagas algo- sonríe mientras se acerca más al chico-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Pregunta nervioso-

-Se acerca a su oído y le dice, logrando que Todoroki lo observara avergonzado-

-De acuerdo…lo haré Kaminari- Sonrojado, cierra sus ojos-

Todoroki se acerca a la intimidad del contrario y empieza a lamer el miembro metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca.

-¡Mghm! Sigue así. Lo haces muy bien- Dice mientras sonríe al observar a su pareja- ¿Puedes ir más rápido?-Pregunta al contrario-

-¡Ah! Haré lo que quieras- Dice avergonzado y lo lame metiendo por completo el miembro del rubio en su boca-

-¡Mghm! Todoroki me voy a venir- Dice el chico y se corre, llenando de su esencia a la boca del contrario-

-Traga el semen y lame los restos que quedaron-¡Ah! Kaminari…yo, ya quiero sentirte dentro de mí-Dice sonrojado mientras se aferra al contrario, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero ya no podía soportarlo más-

-Claro Todoroki, yo también quiero hacerte completamente mío- Dice con una sonrisa mientras empieza a restregar su miembro en la entrada del chico- Todoroki, te amo-De una sola estocada entra en el interior del chico albino y pelirrojo-

-¡Ah! Kaminari…!Mghm!- Apenado gime al sentirlo dentro y no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos ante la intromisión- Yo también te amo Kaminari-

-¡Mghm! Todoroki se siente genial estar dentro de ti, eres tan estrecho- Dice y empieza a embestirlo de manera lenta para que se acostumbrara mientras una de sus manos acaricia la intimidad del contrario y con la otra mano retuerce un pezón- Todoroki, eres sólo mío y de nadie más- Dice y lo besa en los labios-

Todoroki no podía parar de gemir, era la primera vez que se sentía así, sentía tantas nuevas sensaciones recorrer por todo su cuerpo, avergonzado observa al contrario y corresponde el beso.

-¡Mghm! ¡Ah! Kaminari…por favor ve más rápido… !Ah! Se siente muy bien- Dice entre gemidos y suspiros mientras su cuerpo se estremecía- Kaminari te amo, nunca me dejes-

-¡Mghm!, Shouto claro iré más rápido, te amo y tranquilo, no pienso nunca abandonarte, necesito estar contigo, eras la persona que siempre busqué, me alegra haberte encontrado, oh vaya… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Eres lo que me hacía falta, y basta de que me digas Kaminari, dime Denki- Dice mientras acelera el ritmo de las embestidas y lo sujeta de la cintura-

-¡Ah! ¡Denki! Soy sólo tuyo, te pertenezco, ¡Ahm! Nunca me había sentido así, es la primera vez que me siento completamente feliz- Desvía la mirada intentando en vano ocultar sus sonrojo mientras seguía gimiendo y suspirando, a la vez que arqueaba su espalda-

Kaminari sale de su interior por un momento y lo voltea poniéndolo en posición de cuatro y entra completamente de nuevo en el interior de Todoroki mientras lo empieza a embestir cada vez más rápido.

-¡Mghm! ¡Shouto! Demonios, eres tan lindo y tierno, me alegra escucharte decir eso, porque a partir de hoy te haré feliz, te lo aseguro- Dice mientras lo sigue embistiendo, al mismo tiempo con una de sus manos acaricia la intimidad del chico-

-¡Ah! ¡Denki! Se siente muy bien ¡Mghm! Te amo, quiero estar contigo siempre- Sentía cómo su cuerpo ardía, era demasiado el placer que recorría por todo su ser, no podía dejar de gemir-

Kaminari lo seguía embistiendo rápidamente, al mismo tiempo seguía con las caricias en la intimidad del contrario, ya no podía más, así que dio una última estocada y se corrió dentro de Tororoki. Poco después el chico de hielo y fuego se vino, avergonzado suspira levemente, su interior estaba demasiado lleno de la esencia del contrario, sonrojado lo abraza.

El rubio sale de su interior y corresponde el abrazo- Shouto eres demasiado adorable, nunca me cansaré de verte, adoro cuándo te sonrojas- Dice con una sonrisa y lo besa en los labios-

Corresponde el beso y dice -Denki, tú también eres lindo, te amo, idiota, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo, era mí primera vez, estúpido- Confiesa apenado-

-Oh, con que soy el primero, no sabes lo feliz saberlo, y supongo que sí duele, pero no negarás que te gusto- sonríe de manera pervertida-

El rostro de Todoroki estaba completamente rojo- No lo negaré, me gusto- Oculta su rostro en el pecho del contrario-

-Bien, ahora vamos a descansar un poco- Sonríe feliz Kaminari mientras acaricia suavemente los cabellos del contrario-

-De acuerdo, me siento exhausto- Dice mientras cierra sus ojos y cae profundamente dormido-

-Eres hermoso Shouto- Dice mientras lo observa dormido, después cierra sus ojos y duerme-

Ambos se quedan dormidos y finalmente se sienten felices pues habían encontrado el amor de su vida.


End file.
